


Religious Trauma? Try weed

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Religion, Sex Jokes, Smoking, Virgil has some low-key, Virgil out here giving me a M rating, but like weed, i'm demi so it wouldn't even be good, just trust me here okay-, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Coming out is hard- especially when your parents are unaccepting Catholics. Lucky for Virgil, his boyfriend is there to offer support... and weed.*~*Purely self-indulgent because I can't find any dukexiety fics where they get high together. (written by someone who has never been high but desperately needs to be-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Religious Trauma? Try weed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Weed, Drug Use, The Boys Stoned, Unaccepting Parents, Religion (Catholic), Uncomfy Vibes From The Dad, Unhealthy Marriage, Constant Mentions Of Sins, Brief Mention Of Juvenile Detention, Cursing, Crying, Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, Virgil Tries To Get Remus To Fuck Him (It Doesn't Work), Sexual Humor, Arson Mention, Other Possible Triggers. 
> 
> Please take care of yourself.

Virgil opened the car door for his mother before closing it and sliding quietly into the backseat. The day had been… okay at best. As okay as it can be when your father is trashing your identity unknowingly most of the day. Virgil just couldn't wait to get home to his boyfriend.

Virgil suppressed the urge to sigh happily at the word boyfriend. He has a _boyfriend;_ a boyfriend of approximately three years actually. A ridiculous, sweetheart, stoner boyfriend that fit the word punk just so perfectly.

To think, the good Catholic boy who went to Catholic school and got straight A’s, would be dating the almost arsonist rebel from the local juvenile detention center. Let's just say Virgil wasn't very holy anymore. Especially not after he found out all that you could do with another man. Oh yeah he was long overdue for a confession.

“What are you smiling about back there?” Virgil's father asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Virgil straightened his posture and wiped the smile off his face.

“Nothing sir, just uh…” _Was there really a straight- or more importantly_ Catholic _way- of responding to that question?_

“Just what?” His father pushed, his eyes flickering to the road in front of him.

“Just looking at my phone,” Virgil took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, acting like he was on it the whole time. 

“Hm,” His father turned down the radio a bit. Gospel. Of course. “Your generation is always on your phones, never look at the real world. You know, phones stray us away from God. That's what Father Michael said.” Virgil shifted in his seat slightly. 

“I'm not questioning your judgement sir, but why is that?” Virgil asked, not daring to look up and see those eyes that he knew were piercing into him.

“Father Michael said that cellphones expose us to sinners. Sinners like those letter people and paganism freaks. That cellphones will make you sinner too,” Virgil repressed the urge to scream. They were on the freeway, he couldn’t afford to do that. 

His mother sat quietly in the front seat, an eerie feeling rising in Virgil’s chest in the silence. Virgil had always known his mother and father had a… _strained_ relationship. In the Catholic church, divorce was a mortal sin; that was the only reason they hadn’t gotten one. His father was _obsessed_ with sins and not committing them, even if Virgil probably needed quite a few sets of hands to count how many sins his father had committed. 

“You still wearing that cross, boy?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Put it in front of your shirt, let people see it. Are you ashamed of your God?” 

“No sir.” Virgil moved his cross from under his shirt to over. His mother looked at him from the front seat, sending a small, quick smile. Virgil wanted to return the smile but he was just so… tired.

He was tired of pretending, tired of lying. He wanted to be able to relax around his parents. He wanted to be able to be himself. He wanted-

“Dad,” Virgil started, his father’s eyes snapping to look at him in the mirror. “Dad, what would you do if someone you knew was gay?” His father huffed, annoyed.

“I’d show them the world of Christ. They’re already sinners, _I_ just want to give them a chance to be redeemed.” Virgil gulped. _Here goes… everything._

“Dad. Dad I’m gay. I love boys.” The air in the car seemed to turn poisonous. No one breathed, no one spoke. It was so still. Virgil’s mother was looking at him with wide eyes, clutching her rosary in her hands. _Fuck, shit there’s no going back._ His father slowed the car on the side of the road, coming to a stop despite the honking behind them.

“Get out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I said get out. You are no son of mine. I taught you the word of God and you throw away my lessons like they’re nothing. Come back to us when you have been _fixed_ ,” He hissed, sending a spike right through Virgil’s chest. Virgil quickly grabbed his bag and unbuckled, shuffling out of the car and closing the door, managing to step back just before the car sped up and drove away. He was _mortified_.

Cars started moving as he carefully walked to the sidewalk. One car pulled over slowed to a stop next to him, rolling down their window. 

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need a ride anywhere?” Asked the man. Virgil thought for a second before nodding and taking a few steps forward, opening the door and quietly slinking in.

“Can you drive me to the nearest bus stop please?”

* * *

Virgil leaned his head against Remus’ shoulder who wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist in response, putting his head on top of his. The two sat comfortably, the almost emptying bus’ light bouncing shifting them from time to time.

They were both tired- exhausted actually. Remus had just gotten done with his college classes for that day _and_ his therapy session- which in itself made him _very_ tired; emotions were exhausting. And Virgil, well. _You know what happened._

 _He wasn't in the closet anymore_ . That fact was unreal and terrifying to Virgil. He hated that he hated that people wouldn't accept him, that people _don't_ accept him. He knows it shouldn't _matter_ but for some reason he always wants to be… _enough..._

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked, looking down slightly at Virgil. Oh. _Oh,_ he’d been crying. Virgil sniffled and wiped his nose off with his sleeve before shuffling even closer to Remus. Remus tightened his grip on Virgil's waist and waited patiently for him to respond.

“I told them,” Virgil stated shakily, “I told them I'm gay.” Remus looked down at Virgil quietly before hushing his cries softly. 

“Hey, _hey,_ look at me,” Remus insisted, carefully taking Virgil's chin with a gentleness few got to see, “I'm so proud of you, you were so brave. I'm guessing they didn't take it well?” Virgil shook his head and buried himself in Remus’ chest. Remus kissed his head lightly and pulled Virgil into his lap. 

Under most circumstances Virgil would be embarrassed but right now… right now it was only Remus. And that was all he needed; all he _wanted._

“How about we go home and get high huh? Incredibly high, like fuckin space ships. How does that sound?” Remus whispered, Virgil giggling against his chest before nodding. “Same rules or do you want to blow off some steam?”

“Same rules,” came a muffled reply from Virgil as he shifted in Remus’ arms. Remus nodded and adjusted his hold. 

* * *

The two giggled dumbly against each other's lips, stealing a few kisses here and there. Virgil moved himself on top of Remus and stole a long, slow kiss from him. Remus tangled his hands in Virgil's hair and pulled him closer, feeling their chests touch. The air was thick with smelly smoke, Virgil breathing it in when he pulled away, Remus looked up at Virgil as he started fumbling with his shirt.

“Baby,” Remus mumbled, touching Virgil's wrist lightly. Virgil only sped up. _Warm, warm, warm. Need, want,_ **_please._ **

“Babe.” He couldn't hear him. His brain was foggy. In this moment, he wanted more. He wanted to get lost in smoke and sex- was that a lot to ask?

“ _Virgil_ .” His head snapped up, making eye contact with Remus. _Oh._

Remus carefully brought his hand up to touch Virgil's cheek, rubbing away a few tears that had fallen from his eyes- most likely from the potent smell of weed and the clouds slightly stinging his eyes, though the emotions definitely played a part. Virgil leaned into the touch slightly, sighing at the contact and closing his eyes. 

“Not tonight okay? We agreed on that earlier didn't we?” Remus reminded, making Virgil open his eyes slowly. Virgil seemed to take a moment to process, snapping back to reality when Remus slowly sat up with Virgil still in his lap and reached over to pick up the bong.

“Imma take one more rip and then we are either gonna walk to 7/11 or crash out. Cool?” Remus didn't wait for a response. Virgil just smiled and leaned back to lay down while still partially on Remus’ lap.

* * *

“What do you think ‘s in the sushi?” Remus asked, picking up a box of California rolls. Virgil shrugged against his shoulder, latched against his arm tightly with his eyes half-lidded.

“N’t fish,” Virgil hummed, earning a laugh from Remus who put it back on the shelf. He didn't hate himself _that_ much. The two shuffled from shelf to shelf before settling on buying a box of capri suns and some bugles. The cashier looked up from his phone and settled his eyes on the pair as they walked up.

“Hey, I know you,” The man said, standing up straight, “I picked you up, are you okay?” Remus’ eyebrows raised just a little as he looked down at Virgil who seemed a million miles away at the moment.

“Sorry, he just had a _really_ bad day. He's uh- not exactly _here_ right now if you get what I'm saying,” Remus gave an over-exaggerated wink, pretty much screaming that he was not as close to sober as he appeared. The cashier sputtered for a second before finally giving up on talking- or at least it sounded like sputtering to Remus. 

Remus put the stuff on the counter and paid, sending a mini salute before wrapping an arm around Virgil and walking both of them out. 

_“That guy looked really cute, sexy glasses. Maybe we can do a threesome one day with him. Oo I bet he's into some super kinky shit-”_

_“Shut up and hand me the food.” Virgil groaned. Remus smiled a little bit and handed Virgil the bag._

_“Shutting up.”_

_Step, Step, Step_

_“I love you.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The more I look at it, the more I hate it.  
> Edit: even though it wasn't requested at all, i'm writing a prequel because i'm bored and i think it would be fun.


End file.
